<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything you Deserve by S_Rose_GP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640201">Everything you Deserve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Rose_GP/pseuds/S_Rose_GP'>S_Rose_GP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>15x20 spoilers, Angels, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Finale spoilers, First Kiss, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Heaven, Spoilers, how it shouldve ended, i cant let that stand, we hate spn writers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Rose_GP/pseuds/S_Rose_GP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS PRETTY MUCH     The ending done the right way. The spn writers had everything and they screwed it all up. They better say psych and release the real episode cuz I am HURT. Enjoy this so it doesnt hurt... just pretend this is how it ended. I hope you like it, I wrote it while crying over the ending &lt;---- I will now call it fake ending and ignore it forever</p><p>SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS I AM TYPING THIS LIGHTING SPEED I WANT TO HEAL THE PAIN</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything you Deserve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tell me it's ok, Sam" After everything that happened, after everything they faced, there was no way Dean could go out like this.</p><p>"No Dean, I'm not letting you go." His face changed, the older brother expected Sam to let him go. </p><p>"Sammy... after everything-"</p><p>"-Exactly Dean. After everything! You can't go out like this, man! You can't! We've faced demons, vampires, Dick, Amara, Dean we faced God! I will not let you die from some milk run." He's speechless, staring at his brother as the light fades away, "Cas."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>The tallest Winchester closes his eyes, letting his head fall, "No way Jack would let him stay dead. Cas!"</p><p>Dean shakes his head, patting Sam's shoulder a few times, "Sammy don't... he's not gonna-" there's a woosh of light in the corner, catching both hunters by surprise. "C- Cas?"</p><p>"Hello Dean." The angel of Thursday, one who rebeled and did everything to save the rigtous man, back at it one last time. </p><p>Sam steps away from his brother as the angel approaches, no words. Castiel inspects the situation, and with a grimace, pulls Dean towards himself into an imbrace. Sam winces back as the other cries out in pain, covering his eyes as light fills the barn.   </p><p>*   *   *</p><p>"Dean? Cas?" Sam stands, the barn empty. Empty for a split second. Like before, a bright woosh fills the barn, stronger this time. It knocks him from his feet leaving him unconcious, but he'll be alright, Cas may have just done that on purpose. </p><p>"Cas?" the celestial being looks at the man in front of him as he lifts his head. Castiel is still holding him close, hand still where the once fatal wound was. </p><p>"Hello Dean." his smille is wide, just admiring what Dean had become. When he doesn't say anything in return, Cas takes a step back, hand still resting on Dean's shoulder, "My apologies... I didn't mean to-"</p><p>"You stupid son of a bitch, dont you ever do that again." Before the angel gets to do his classic confused head tilt, Dean yanks him in by the collar of his trenchcoat, locking their lips together.</p><p>He's surprised at first, the one thing he knew he couldnt have is... happening? He didn't have time to reciprocate before both of Dean's hands were on his face, forcing them to make eye contact. </p><p>"Hey, did you hear me? Don't you ever do that again, ok? I... I love you too much and that really messed me up, ok?"</p><p>The angel squinted his eyes, "You... really?" </p><p>Suddenly Dean's face changed, "Thats is what you meant, right? I-I went over it in my head so many times, thats gotta be what-" it was Cas' turn to cut him off now, smile returning and pulling him back into a kiss. </p><p>Dean let out a shakey breath he didn't know he was holding and let himself forget the world. He let everything go, all the hate, the hurt, everything. "God Cas, I love you so much." He finally came back for air, resting his forhead against the angel's, *his angel's.</p><p>"Yes... I love you too. Now Dean, remeber that 'God' is now our son." He pullled away, watching as Cas let out a light laugh. "I suppose I should wake your brother now." </p><p>Dean just now turned to see Sam lying peacefully on the ground, "Yeah, yeah... good idea." He hesitently lets him go, watching him like a hawk as he takes a few steps away to wave a hand over Sam's forehead, him siting up with a jolt. </p><p>"Dean!" He looked around, almost not seeing Cas  standing to his side at all. </p><p>"Right here Sammy boy." He let his hands out to the side, smile growing by the second. </p><p>"Dean!" He ran up to him, hugging him tight, patting the back of his head.</p><p>"Woah now, don't want me to get impaled again."</p><p>Sam stepped back, patting the side of his neck one last time before turning to Cas, giving a him a much shorter hug, "Good to have you back man."</p><p>He nodded, looking at the two for a few more seconds, "I have a proposal to make." </p><p>Sam gave him an 'I'm listening look' "Yeah, what is it?"</p><p>"You should come up to Heaven, live with me and Jack, your family as well." Dean said nothing, only a smile looking on his face,.</p><p>"The kids, they need to-"</p><p>"They're safe. A loving home with their Aunt."</p><p>Sam looked back to the door, "But what about everyone else. Dean, y'know, saving people, hunting things...?"</p><p>"The family buisness" He finished the quote with a sigh, turning to the angel. </p><p>"You boys deserve this, there are other hunters in the world. You deserve a life, worry free, a family. Sam... there's someone who's been waiting for you." </p><p>Sam's whole face changed, "Eileen?" </p><p>He only nodded, lending out his hand to the younger Winchester, pulling the older one to his side, earning a confused look from Sam.</p><p>"So what do you say, brother? We get our happy ending, get what we deserve?" </p><p>Sam stared at Cas' hand, thinking hard. "We deserve this...?" He looked at them both, "Yeah... you know what? We deserve this." </p><p>He took Cas' hand, the light shining once more, leaving the barn empty.</p><p>*   *   *</p><p>"Hello, I've been waiting for you." The light clears to a beautiful scenery. "I've changed some things up, no boundaries, not just memories, living the dream... how it always should've been." </p><p>Sam is the first one to run forwards, "Jack!" He pulls him into a tight hug.</p><p>Dean joins in a little after, "Hey kid."</p><p>They look out, Bobby's sitting on the porch in the distance, waving at them to come over. "Bobby-" Sam looks over breathless, everything they deserve.</p><p>"Wait now," The giant turns to Cas with a confused look.</p><p>"Sam!" </p><p>He'd never whipped around faster, "...Elieen... Elieen!" He runs to her lightning fast, scooping her up in her arms and spinning around. </p><p>"-Oh, and a newly added gift for you Cas. The angels, all your brothers and sisters, they're here now too, back from the dead and all... at peace." A mix of shock and joy overwhelms Castiel as he smiles at his son, "That includes Lucifer... his corruption, gone. But dont rush now, we have all the time in the universe." Jack looks to the sun, "Ah, I must go now, but I'll be back before you know it."</p><p>He raises his hand and disappears, leaving just Cas and Dean to stroll over to the new life.</p><p>"So what, are we dead now?" </p><p>The angel gives a slow nod, "It had to be done to get you here." </p><p>They walk in silence for a little, hand in hand as they watch Elieen and Sam do the same a little ways ahead of them. </p><p>"All of this? For the guys who started the apocalypse... more than once?" </p><p>Cas turns to him, taking his other hand, "I'll say it as many times as I need to for you to believe it... you deserve this."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>